


Of Hackers and Hot Coco

by gertiemcfuzz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertiemcfuzz/pseuds/gertiemcfuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter’s plan was pretty well developed, since it was based on three simple truths:</p><p>Cat Grant would do whatever it took to be right.</p><p>Kara Danvers would do whatever it took to keep her boss happy.</p><p>And lastly, Cat Grant hated Lois Lane.</p><p>With Alex's help he is confident that his mom and Kara will be together in no time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hackers and Hot Coco

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an hour and a half late, but this is part of day one of SuperCat Week with the prompt Matchmaker. I hope you all enjoy. I haven't had a chance to proof read or edit so I apologize for any mistakes, but I wanted to get it up before the day was over.

Alex Danvers was not having a great week. The Higher-Ups insisted on a technology upgrade because they were concerned that Leslie Willis could learn how to manipulate the former system despite the fact that both their IT guru and Hank were confident in its ability to keep her confined without problem.

Nonetheless, the forced upgrade was implemented Tuesday afternoon, almost immediately resulting in three escapes as a result of an unknown glitch. Within an hour the upgrade was stopped, the original security system was rebooted, and two of the escapees were recaptured within a matter of hours but the third and most dangerous had managed to evade them and wreak havoc on National City until late Thursday night.  

Luckily, her Friday had been slow so far, she’d led the weekly training seminar this morning, and had been running inventory on their weapons supply ever since. So when her phone buzzed with a text from her sister, asking if she wanted to come by and grab a quick lunch in the café on the bottom floor of CatCo. she jumped at the offer.

When she arrived however, she couldn’t see Kara anywhere, she was just getting ready to call her and see if she’d gotten caught up and was running late when a boy with messy curls and gray-blue eyes appeared in front of her.

“You look just like your contact photo.” He told her matter-of-factly.

“I’m sorry?” She questioned confused.

The boy ignored her and stuck out his hand. “I’m Carter Grant.” He introduced himself.

“You’re Cat Grant’s son?” She asked as she reluctantly took his hand to shake it, willing Kara to hurry up. Personally she sucked with kids, but Kara was great with them and at least she knew Carter.

“Yes, which is why I want to talk to you. You’re Kara’s sister.” He said.

“Yeeaah.” She drew out confused, “Is she here with you? We were supposed to meet for lunch.” Maybe Kara got put on babysitting duty again.

“No, she’s stuck in a meeting with my mom, which is why now is the perfect time for us to talk.” He told her and then began walking back toward a table in the corner of the café, leaving Alex no choice but to follow him.

As he took a seat he pushed a cup across to the other side of the table. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I just got you a hot coco because everybody I’ve ever met likes hot coco.” He told her.

She just stood next to the table looking down at him suspiciously. “I’m sorry Carter but I’m confused,” she admitted, “Kara asked me to meet her for lunch but she’s stuck in a meeting with your mom so she asked you to meet me instead?” She questioned, it didn’t sound like her sister at all, Kara knew how awkward she was with kids.

“No,” Carter answered, “Kara didn’t ask you to lunch, I did. I wanted to talk to you but I didn’t think you’d come to lunch with a stranger so I cloned her phone.” He explained not appearing to be fazed by his deceit.

“You cloned her phone?” She asked incredulously, “You’re what 12?”

“13.” He replied, “But my mom says that I function at a higher level than my peers. Do you not like coco?” He asked, wondering why Alex hadn’t taken a seat yet.

“I-coco is fine.” She said reluctantly taking a seat, aware of how suspicious it may look to an outsider for her to continue standing there talking to Cat Grant’s son, sitting may not draw as much attention. “What exactly is happening here?” She just wanted to get this cleared up so she could go back to work and forget this whole thing.

“I need some help and you’re the perfect person to ask, but I didn’t know your phone number so I got it from Kara’s phone when she let me use it to play fruit ninja earlier today, but then I realized that you probably wouldn’t answer a stranger’s invitation to lunch because Kara says you’re really cautious so I cloned her phone instead to ask and now we’re here, but I think you lied about the coco so maybe we should order something else.”

“The coco is fine,” She repeated, taking a sip to prove it, she really didn’t care either way but it seemed to be important to him. “Wait, shouldn’t you be in school?” She asked, it was a Friday after all.

“It’s winter break. Which is why I needed to talk to you now. I have two weeks to put my plan into action, but I wanted your input.”

“My input?” She asked, she was really getting tired of all being confused, weapons and science were much easier than children. “I’m sorry, what is it exactly that we’re talking about?”

“My mom and Kara should be dating but they don’t know it yet so you and I are going to help.”

Alex nearly spit out the coco she had been taking a sip of, “I’m sorry?” She was trying hard not to laugh, but the look on Carter’s face told her he was absolutely serious. “Carter, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She was trying to keep her voice soft, not wanting to upset him.

“It’s okay, I compiled all the data and I’ve concluded that the benefits outweigh the risk.” He promised her.

She supposed that was smart kid talk for having made a pros and cons list, still, she didn’t think a kid was fully capable of assessing the complexities of an adult relationship. Not to mention that his view of his mother may be a little skewed. “Carter…” She started, hoping to let him down gently.

“I would like to explain.” He requested, determination set on his face.

She knew she wouldn’t be convinced, but she was still intrigued about what he might say, so she gestured for him to continue.

“Every time my mom breaks up with someone she says it’s because they couldn’t keep up with her; her job, her intellect, her way of doing things. She can be…demanding.” He said diplomatically. “But Kara has stuck around longer than any of her previous assistants, and she not only keeps up but she often exceeds expectation, even if my mom won’t say it to her face.”

“Because that’s her job Carter, that doesn’t mean that they would like each other romantically.” Alex tried to explain, it wasn’t like in high school when your lab partner was also really hot, in the real world business and pleasure weren’t a good match.

“I know, don’t worry, that was just the foundation of my research.” He told her, “Since I knew that she would be able to hold her own, I decided to create a scale of attributes that I know my mom would like in a partner, from their looks, to their political affiliation, to how well they interacted with me. Kara scored an average of six standard deviations above every previous relationship my mom has had since I’ve been alive. And Kara said that you’re a scientist so I don’t need to tell you how remarkable that is.”

 _“Okay so maybe this kid was a little beyond pros and cons lists.”_ Alex thought. “Just because Kara could fulfil your mom’s criteria, doesn’t mean that they would be a good couple.” Alex tried to explain, not really sure how to get into the dynamics of romantic relationships with a 13-year-old. “Kara is only one half of the relationship, and there’s more to consider here beyond just how well they work together.”

“I know that she’s not always the best boss, but my mom tries really hard to be better in her personal life,” Carter promised, “Plus I know that they’re both attracted to each other, their pupils dilate when they see each other, also I saw Kara checking my mom out earlier today. And I overheard my mom telling her hair stylist that she was a walking cliché for having the hots for her assistant.”

“You’re doing this whether I help you or not, aren’t you?” Alex guessed.

“Yes, but if we combine out resources there will be a greater chance of a successful outcome.” Carter promised.

“Hmm.” Alex hummed. She can’t say she was quite convinced that Kara and her boss were a good match, in fact the only thing that popped into her head was the word disaster, but she couldn’t help but think it’d be fun to get back at Kara for all the blind dates she’d forced her on, one of which had ended at a McDonalds where the idiot insisted they go dutch.

“If you don’t agree, will you at least sign a non-disclosure agreement?” Carter interrupted her internal debate.

This kid really was too much, but she found herself really warming up to him. “I’m in.” She said, which was met with a huge grin. “What’s your plan?”

The next hour was spent with Carter explaining his plan. It would probably require some help from James, Winn, and possibly Lucy. The biggest obstacle would be getting the two of them to think it was their idea in the first place, Carter was insistent that if his mother had even an inkling of their influence she’d jump ship before you could say “control issues”.

Luckily, Carter would be spending most of his winter break hanging out at his mom’s office, his usual nanny had to have an emergency appendectomy and Cat refused to allow anybody around her son who hadn’t been properly vetted. It was one of the reasons why she had built CatCo. to be a Carter friendly place, ensuring that in emergencies such as this he would be right at home, independent, but still monitored and safe.

Carter would handle most of the hands on aspects of his plan, since he would be around the two while they were together. He would also be trying to influence his mom as much as possible outside of work, without cluing her in, which he insisted would be the hardest part, since his mom could smell a lie from here to Metatropolis.

Alex’s job was to do the same with Kara, while also helping him refine certain aspects of his plan, and strong-arming the other three if necessary, who were mostly just required for their specific skill set, Alex herself was convinced that this would be the hardest part, since Winn was pretty obvious in his secret keeping.

Nonetheless, she couldn’t argue that Carter’s plan was pretty well developed, since it was based on three simple truths:

Cat Grant would do whatever it took to be right.

Kara Danvers would do whatever it took to keep her boss happy.

And lastly, Cat Grant hated Lois Lane.

///

On Monday morning, Cat and Carter Grant walked into CatCo. Plaza, taking the private elevator up, Carter was chattering happily to his mother about how excited he was to be spending the next two weeks, not including Christmas, hanging out with her…and Kara, for some reason, he had a lot to say about Kara. Which wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary, he talked about her a lot since his adventure on Maxwell Lord’s bullet train, how much fun they’d had together. And now that Cat was aware of Kara’s work outside of their office, she had lifted the ban on Kara watching Carter so long as there was a back-up in place should Supergirl be needed.

As they got off the elevator, they were met with the girl herself, both hands holding hot drinks. A perfectly hot latte which she handed to Cat, and the slightly-less-hot hot coco which she handed to Carter, who smiled, glad to be involved. For her own part, Cat was pleasantly surprised to see that Kara had taken the initiative to line up the logo on the cup with the drinking spout just how Carter liked it.

“Hi Kara!” Carter said excitedly, knowing that in less than an hour his plan would begin to fall into place, so long as James and Winn handled their parts.

“Hello Carter, did you have a nice weekend?” Kara asked.

The two continued to talk animatedly until the Grants were both settled in Cat’s office, usually Cat would have protested to so much noise, when she wasn’t the one making it, but she rarely had the chance to see her son so engaged with somebody other than herself and she couldn’t help but soak up every word.

With the promise to return with this week’s layouts for Cat, and Winn’s newest copy of whatever comic book he was currently nerding out over for Carter, Kara left the office and went about business as always.

That was until exactly 9:56 when suddenly the various screens that sat behind Cat’s desk came to life, no longer running the constant news stream as per usual. Suddenly, images of Cat and Kara together began to filter across the screens. Pictures of them holding hands, kissing, standing on Cat’s private balcony with their arms around each other’s waists, there were even a few thrown in with Carter himself in between them. He couldn’t help but be impressed, James had really done a wonderful job with the images, there was no way other people would be able to tell they weren’t real. That’s what you get when you have a Pulitzer Prize winner on your team. And Winn really did do a great job with the hack as well, it was right on time with the rest of his plan.

“What the hell is this?!?” Cat exclaimed, “KARA!” She called out loudly, unknowingly drawing the entire office’s attention to the show going on in her office.

Almost immediately Kara was at her side, eyes wide as she took in the images flashing across the screen. “Miss Grant?” she questioned, just as confused and horrified at what she was seeing.

“What is this?” She demanded.

“I-I-I-I-” Kara just stuttered in shock.

“Kara!”

“I don’t know, I don’t…what?”

“I didn’t know you and Kara were dating!” Carter exclaimed innocently, glad his mother was so worked up, and thus less likely to catch him being anything other than equally surprised.

“We’re not Sweetie,” Cat promised him, “Somebody is just trying to play a trick on Mommy because they’re trying to compensate for their own miserable failures in life.” She turned to Kara, “Call James, I want these pictures to be evaluated to see just how they were doctored and to see if whoever did it left some indication of who they are, and get that gnomish IT boy to restore normal operations and track wherever this hack originated.”

Kara just stayed rooted in her spot, taking in a particularly colorful image of the two of them, it wasn’t horribly indecent but she did have to wonder if Cat actually was that flexible.

“Kara!”

“Right! James and Winn.” She said as she moved to exit the office.

Carter had just sent off a text to Alex, letting her know that the first part of their plan had worked wonderfully.

The majority of the day from that point on had been spent working on finding whoever was behind the hack. And despite the awkwardness between the two of them, Cat had never been more glad that Kara was her assistant. She’d worked hard to step up her game all day, anticipating Cat’s needs before she even spoke, knowing how anxious the whole thing made her, especially after the situation with Dirk a month ago.

It was just an added plus that Kara was a genuinely good person, one of her past assistants may have used this as an opportunity to extort her, which obviously wouldn’t have worked but would still have been a headache of its own right. Kara, however, had moved past her initial shock and had actually apologized to Cat for the situation.

“Don’t apologize Kara,” Cat had said, “If anything, I should be apologizing to you, you are only being roped into this because of your ties to me. I just hope this doesn’t have any unintended consequences for your life outside of CatCo.” She was trying to be mindful of her word choice with Carter in the room, but she knew the effects this could have should somebody see a picture of Kara blown up and realize she had an uncanny resemblance to Supergirl. The photos had yet to make it past CatCo. walls but in the event that the hacker forward them to any other media outlets, she wanted Kara to be prepared. Kara had quietly assured her that her own team was already on alert and had promised that regardless of what happened, Supergirl’s true identity would be safe, at least that’s what Alex told her when she’d called to inform her sister of the hack.

In the days that followed, more and more “evidence” of their secret relationship was sent directly to Cat.

On Tuesday, it’d been videos of Kara leaving the Penthouse, altered to make it look like walks of shame when in reality Kara had just been dropping papers or other necessities to off at the Grant residence when Cat wanted to work from there instead of the office.

Wednesday, manipulated audio files were waiting in her inbox for her, containing love confessions and heartfelt conversations.

James had been able to prove that everything they received had been manufactured, although Cat was more than positive that if any of it went beyond her office building, it wouldn’t matter how many facts she presented, the court of public opinion would declare them a couple regardless of the truth. She was just happy that all of her employees had signed legal documents disallowing them from releasing the information themselves lest they want to both lose their jobs and be found in the legal battles of their lives. It’s been intended to keep them from telling the world about her petulance for M&Ms and cheeseburger salads, but it served her current purposes just as well.

Kara was taking everything in stride, saving her panic attacks for outside of work. She couldn’t deny that the whole thing had oddly brought her and Cat closer, something about having your entire life turned upside down in a way that only one other person could understand had bonded them in a weird way. Cat had been surprisingly gentle about the whole thing, ferocious in her desires to find and punish the true culprit, but warm and receptive to Kara and her need to be treated a little less harshly than normal.

With Christmas Eve on Thursday, the office would be empty until the following Monday. Though Cat would continue to work from home whenever she had a spare minute, nothing new was sent forward during that time, which she was grateful for, just wanting to enjoy the holiday with her son, the traditions they had formed over the years moving forward as though nothing out of the ordinary was occurring.

///

On Sunday night, as Cat was pulling out her outfit for the next day and hanging it in her master suite, Carter bounced into his mother’s room and took a seat on her bed, waiting for her to reemerge.

When she did, her eyes softened, “Did you need some help choosing your clothes for tomorrow, my love?” She asked, he was insistent that if he was going to come to work with her, he had to dress for the job.

“No, I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Anything.” She smiled, as she took a seat on the bed against the headboard, gesturing for him to come join her.

“It’s about Kara.” He started.

She sighed, this had been happening all week, but she’d been pretty successful in side-stepping it, just reassuring him that they weren’t involved and that they’d find the person responsible for making it seem that way. “I promise you that there is nothing happening between me and Kara.”

“Why not?” He asked.

That threw her a little bit, “What do you mean?”

“Why aren’t you and Kara dating? I think you should!” He said honestly, part of him wanted to go grab all of the data he’d compiled, knowing his mother was just as much a fan of raw facts and figures as he was, but it would be a little too obvious.

“Kara is my assistant Carter, we work very well together, but that’s all it is.”

“So you don’t like her?” He was really pulling out everything he had, the very brief acting lesson he’d been given from Viola Davis at his mother’s annual spring fling was really taking him that extra mile.

“We work very well together.” She repeated.

“But you told Renzo that you liked her.” He pushed.

She silently cursed herself, of course Carter overheard her conversation with her hairdresser. Before she had the chance to respond, Carter had started up again.

“Plus, I like Kara.” He told her, “She’s nice and she’s smart, and she doesn’t treat me funny, she understands me, and she likes you too!”

Cat’s heart broke a little. She almost never introduced her son to anybody that she was seeing, not wanting him to get hurt if the relationship went nowhere, but in the very few instances that she had, her suitors had picked up on Carter’s quirks and had treated him as though he needed to be handled with extra sensitive kid gloves.

It was just one more thing on the list that made Kara a true Supergirl, she picked up on Carter’s differences quickly and filed them away so she could better interact with him instead of using them as a reason to treat him as though he was somehow less than. It really did endear her greatly to the younger woman, and while she may even harbor something of a crush on her, it still wasn’t enough to make it worth the risk for her. If anything, it only made her more resolute in her decision to avoid a romantic relationship with Kara, risking her own heart was one thing, she was a big girl, she could recover if things didn’t go well, but Carter adored Kara, and he would be devastated should things end poorly.

“Kara is lovely, and I really do enjoy her company, but that doesn’t mean that she and I should be anything other than colleagues.” She told her son, “That doesn’t mean that the two of you can’t be friends as well, I’m really glad that you like her so much and I know she values having you in her life as well.”

Carter scrunched his face up in thought, he knew his mom wouldn’t give in so easily, but there was a small part of him that wished she would have, but he knew this was hard for her. He only hoped tomorrow would change things.

“Okay, just promise me that you’ll think about it some more before you dismiss it completely.” He requested.

“Carter…” She sighed.

“Please mom!”

Carter didn’t ask for things all that often so she couldn’t find it in her to deny him when he finally did. “Okay, but that doesn’t mean that I’ll change my mind.”

Carter quickly grabbed her in a hug before all but bouncing off the bed. “Thanks mom!” He yelled back as dashed off to his room, ready to update Alex.

///

Alex felt her phone buzz as she reached for her glass of wine, she quickly read the message from Carter before looking back up to her sister who was laying upside down on her couch, legs hanging over the back as the top of her head pressed up against the rug. It made Alex’s head swim just watching, but Kara’s kryptonian blood pressure was stronger and prevented throbbing and blood rush that any human would get after more than a minute.

“You okay down there?” Alex asked a little amused.

“I don’t think I can go to work tomorrow.” Kara said grimly.

“What? Why?”

“The photos, the audio, the video of me leaving her place, which how even would they get that?!”

Truthfully, that one had been harder than the rest, but between Alex’s fake FBI badge, and Lucy drafting a real enough looking federal warrant she’d gotten the store clerk in the bodega across from Cat’s penthouse to release their security tapes into her care.

“What’s next a fake sextape?” Kara continued, already working herself up.

“I highly doubt that, sextapes are out, maybe naked pictures of you in a beach bungalow like the Biebs though.” Alex suggested.

“Hey!” Kara threw a pillow at her sister, which with Kara’s superstrength actually hit her heard enough to knock her over, almost spilling her wine.

“Hey yourself! This wine is very good and it belongs in my body and not on your carpet.”

“Sorry.” Kara grumbled, she really wasn’t though. “Can’t you take this seriously, this is my livelihood we’re taking about.”

“Well if it helps, the D.E.O can very easily make Kara Danvers disappear and create a new identity for you should you need one.”

“Alllllllleeeeeeeexxxxx.” Kara whined petulantly.

“I’m joking,” She rolled her eyes, “What’s the big deal anyway?”

“What’s the big deal?!? Somebody is insinuating that I am having an affair with my boss!”

“So? Would that really be so bad?” Alex didn’t have the puppy dog eyes that Carter had so she had to rely on her ability to make Kara reach her conclusion on her own.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my sister?” She asked, “You of all people know how dangerous this could be.”

“If it gets that far, the D.E.O will handle it. I’m just saying, you like her already, and it sounds like she’s somewhat fond of you.”

“She is not!”

“You said yourself that you’re the only assistant that she’s ever had that’s lasted more than six months.” Alex said matter-of-factly.

“Because I’m good at my job! I can’t even believe you’d insinuate that she’s just keeping me around because I’m nice to look at!”

“I’m not,” She said seriously, “I just think that the added time has shown her how wonderful you are, really anybody would be crazy not to love you.” She tried to smooth things over.

The fight seemed to leave Kara quickly.

“And you can’t honestly tell me you don’t have a little bit of a crush on her.” Alex continued.

Kara finally righted herself on the couch, looking over to her sister, she knew she couldn’t lie, at least not to Alex. She’d only tried once, and she’d only lasted thirty seconds before she broke down and confessed the truth. “So what if I do? She’s my boss and yeah she’s great and she’s hot, but that doesn’t mean I can just date her. It’s unprofessional, not to mention Carter.”

“What about Carter? I thought you liked the kid.”

“I do, I really do, which is why it’s a bad idea. He needs to come first, if things didn’t end well, I wouldn’t want it to upset him.”

“The only way he’d be upset is if you just disappeared, which I know you wouldn’t do, even if you by some chance started to date and then broke up, you and I both know, you’d stay in his life.”

Kara didn’t respond.

“I also think you shouldn’t doom something that hasn’t even happened yet. If you’re always waiting around for a bad outcome, that’s all you’ll get.” She said, “I would think you, with your bondless optimism would know better.”

“Yeah…” Kara sighed non-committedly. “Wait, why are you so gun-ho about this? Shouldn’t you be trying to get me to see reason? Supergirl dating the Queen of all Media?”

“She already knows your big secret, and she hasn’t made any attempts to reveal it, if anything, you’ve said she’s been really helpful in covering for you whenever necessary. Plus as far as I’m concerned the less people to know, the better. And since you’ve already stated that you won’t be dating James or Winn, Cat is the only option left unless we want to update your eHarmony profile.”

Kara snorted but stayed silent.

“Just say you’ll think about it?” She requested.

“Fine,” Kara sighed, “But I make no promises.”

“That’s all I ask.” Alex responded, already pulling out her phone to discreetly text Carter.

///

Monday morning, at 10am, just over a week exactly since the hack had begun, Cat had called all involved into her office for an update. Unfortunately, Winn was still unable to trace the cyber-attack or so he told Cat and Kara. Carter was pretty impressed with his ability to lie, Alex had warned him that if anybody were going to foil them it’d be him, but so far so good.

“I don’t understand! You’re supposed to be the best. It’s why I hired you. You were able to find the source of last month’s hack!” Cat ground out dangerously, Kara instinctually went to the bar to get her boss a small cup of M&Ms, knowing the bourbon she usually preferred was not an option so long as Carter was there.

“That was different,” Winn insisted, “That hack originated from within CatCo.’s servers, and we had a little help from our friend in finding out where to start. This hacker is more sophisticated, they’re bouncing off multiple servers, and legally, I don’t have the grounds to break into some of the firewalls they’re using. The only people who can do that are the feds, so for right now, I’m afraid we’re stuck.” He lied.

“I might be able to help with that.” James spoke up, instantly getting Cat’s attention. He was one of her only hires that she’d yet to regret, great at his job, loyal, and just fun to look at.

“How so?” She inquired, at this point she was willing to try anything.

“My fiancée, Lucy, she has some federal connections, and with her legal background, she may be able to get us a further reach.” He replied.

“Do it.” Cat replied, grateful at least one of her staff members could step-up when she needed them.

///

An hour later, Lucy Lane stepped off the elevator, ready to play her part. While Winn and James had needed convincing, she was all on board with this plot. She really liked Kara, and Cat was totally a bitch but in the fun way, they were kind of perfect for each other in that weird way that pretzels and chocolate were, sweet and salty coming together to create a melody in her mouth, or in each other’s as was the case here.

James and Kara were waiting for her at Kara’s desk. After giving her fiancé a quick peck, she followed the two into Cat Grant’s office, Winn trailing behind, hoping to avoid Cat’s wrath, so far this plan was really throwing him under the bus.

“Miss Grant, Lucy Lane is here.” Kara said as they entered the office.

“I hear that you’ve been hacked again.” Lucy began.

“I hear that you may be able to assist in our discovery of the culprit.” Cat replied.

“Of course, after looking everything over, my contacts in the federal building are willing to classify your current hack as harassment, I have this,” She said reaching into her purse and pulling out a fat (and very fake) warrant, “which will allow your analysist to legally move forward in his search.” She nodded to Winn.

“Wonderful,” she nodded to Winn, “I expect this to be taken care of by the end of business today.” She told him. He quickly scampered out the room, ready to move towards his last part of the plan, Carter had been smart enough to suggest the creation of a fake hacker that was beyond extradition who could be blamed, and threatened to stop but never retrieved.

“So, there’s nothing actually going on?” Lucy questioned casually.

“Of course not! You can tell your sister to stop digging!” Cat replied glancing over to her uncomfortable assistant.

“Actually, I’m going to owe her twenty bucks, I guess she was right.” Lucy responded.

“I’m sorry?” Cat questioned.

“Oh, well, there was this rumor going around that you and Kara were a little too close but Lois said there was no way you’d ever go for anybody who made less than six-figures, something about being vain...” She delivered it so well, that Carter wondered if she too had gotten a lesson from Viola Davis.

Cat sneered and Lucy wondered if she was about to have an aneurysm. “Well you go tell your no-good snoop of a sister, that I would absolutely date Kara!”

“Wait? What?” Kara herself finally spoke up, she’d been pretty quiet throughout this whole thing, just trying her best to support her boss and get to the bottom of this mess but now she was curious.

Cat turned to look at her, not realizing until it was too late the ramifications her outburst would have. “Everybody except Kara out!” She yelled. She looked over at Carter, “Carter, sweetheart, why don’t you go see if Walt will show you that game you were asking about.” She requested.

He stood up happily, hopeful for what was about to happen. “Remember what you promised.” He told her before shutting the door behind him.

When they were alone if the office, Cat gestured for Kara to take a seat on one of the couches as she moved to sit on the one opposite to her.

“Kara, I am very sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, what I said-” She started but Kara cut her off.

“Did you mean it?” Kara asked. “Would you really date me?”

“Kara, I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable. I know I can be…difficult sometimes,” she admitted, “but I do respect you a great deal. My feelings on this matter are irrelevant, nothing here will change, I promise.”

“Your feelings on the matter?” Kara questioned again.

Cat sighed and reached up to rub her temples, she really wanted that bourbon. “I…I have found myself to be very fond of you as of late, but again, that doesn’t mean that anything would have to change. I am a big girl, and while I may be used to getting what I want, I would never risk our professional relationship to pursue you when you’re not interested.”

“And if I was?” Kara asked blushing a bright red, not used to having this kind of conversation, especially with her boss.

“If you were…?” Cat wasn’t really following; she was so focused on trying to ensure Kara’s comfort it was making it hard to process at her regular speed.

“Rao, how is it that you are so smart and yet so oblivious?” Kara questioned rhetorically.

“Excuse me?!” Cat’s voice was reaching a pitch Kara hadn’t heard it reach since the last board meeting.

“I’m saying I like you too!” Kara exclaimed, “I mean come-on, Supergirl doesn’t just go around hanging out on just anyone’s balcony!”

“That’s because I discovered you, I branded you.” She insisted, “You don’t see Superman parading off with Lois Lane. Granted she’s dreadful and not nearly as hot as I am.”

Kara’s eyes nearly widened, trying hard not to laugh. Cat caught her face and nearly jumped out of her seat, “Are you kidding me?! Clarke Goddamn Kent!” She made sure to keep her voice low despite herself. “She really is something else! Does journalistic integrity mean nothing to her?”

“Um…” Kara vaguely gestured between the two of them.

“That’s different!” She insisted, “I liked you before I knew you were Supergirl, the fact that you are one-in-the-same was just a happy accident.”

“Really?” Kara asked.

“Yes, you’re kind of great.” Cat rolled her eyes as if to downplay the truth in her words. If she were a teenager, Kara would half expect her to add an “or whatever” to the end of her sentence.

“Then, I think you’re missing the point here.” Kara said.

“The point that that Lois Lane is awful and really will stop at nothing to one up me?” Cat questioned.

“The point that I like you too.”

“Oh.” Cat stopped, “Really?”

“Yes,” Kara smiled, “You’re kind of great.” Kara repeated her words back to her.

“Take the rest of the afternoon off.” Cat demanded.

“I’m sorry?” Kara questioned, confused again, not really sure how their conversation had taken this turn.

“Go home, condition your hair, put on something nice.” She spoke slowly as though Kara was having trouble hearing her. “My driver will be there to pick you up at 7:30.” She told her, “Oh, and see if you can find a sitter for Carter, somebody you trust, all of my regulars are booked this week.”

Kara couldn’t help the grin that appeared on her face, “Okay.” She replied but making no move to actually leave, still a little stunned.

“Well chop, chop Kara! I expect you to be ready when I get there tonight!”

Kara just laughed as she finally walked out of the office, it was probably the weirdest date request she’d ever received, but she was pretty sure it was also the best. As she reached the elevator, she pulled out her phone to call Alex, she wouldn’t believe this. She also decided to ask if Alex would watch Carter that night, she usually didn’t like kids, but Kara just had a feeling the two would hit it off.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd'ya think? I don't know why, but I just feel like Alex and Carter could totally take over the world together if they tried.


End file.
